In a gas-fired range, a metal grate is conventionally employed to support the utensil being heated. The present invention replaces this metal grate in the conventional gas-fired range with a plural-legged, imperforate, solid plate made of glass-ceramic material having a negative to a zero coefficient of thermal expansion. The plate assumes a shape in plan view similar to the metal grate, in that it is preferably circular and larger in diameter than the gas burner annulus. Ventilation space between the range top surface and the glass-ceramic plate perimeter is provided for normal combustion; and the top surface of the plate is raised above the range top surface.